Forbidden Fruit
by Soliloquy005
Summary: Lex watches Clark sleep and pines for what he cannot have. SLASH. Now finished! Part 2 will be up soon!
1. The Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

By RC

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. If they were, Lex and Clark would be together in the show and not just in my fantasies.

**A/N**: SLASH! If this bothers you, turn away now and don't complain to me…or do. Y'know it's really your choice. I'll just be hiding under my covers when you come for me. It's all good.

---

Lex couldn't go on like this. He knew he was at wit's end. One more moment of this agony and Lex would die.

Had anyone ever died because they had to simply _look_ and not _touch_?

Lex didn't even want to know. All he knew was that Clark was asleep on the tattered old couch in the Kent Barn and Lex didn't trust himself to not make physical contact.

The eleven o'clock moonlight covered Clark's body like a second blanket, making his beautiful golden skin appear pale and ethereal. Lex knelt down by the couch, not caring about the barn muck that was soiling his designer wool pants. He raised his hand to Clark's face, his fingertips ghosting over the boy's cheek.

He smiled, chest tightening with the love he felt for his fifteen-year-old farm boy. He moved his hand to Clark's hair, fingers carding through the soft locks. He bent his head, kissing Clark's temple.

Clark shifted against him, lips parting to release a soft sound. Lex pulled away, placing a soothing hand on Clark's chest. Clark made a humming noise; eyes fluttering open, blurred with sleep and clouded with confusion when his gaze settled on Lex.

"Lex?"

Lex stroked Clark's chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Clark blinked and started to sit up, but Lex's hand pushed him back down. Gently, of course. He didn't want to hurt his farm boy.

"Lex, wha–?"

"Ssh, baby. Go back to sleep."

Clark nodded and closed his eyes. Lex sighed inwardly, his hand resuming rubbing small circles on boy's stomach.

He remained kneeled beside the couch for a long while; until Clark's deep breathing signaled that he once again had fallen into a deep sleep. He stood, leaning over to press a chaste and gentle kiss on Clark's lips.

"Sleep well, Farmboy."

**A/N REDUX**: Maybe TBC. If you feel that I should add another chapter or so, please, let me know. I'm here to serve you, dear reader, because I have no life.


	2. Lex's Confession

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Two: Confessions**

_By RC_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, but I wish I did. I also don't own the _In & Out_ references.

**A/N**: Still slash. If this bothers you, or my first chapter turned you off, please, just leave. Now.

---

Lex really wished Clark would stop barging into his office.

Nevertheless, Lex pushed aside his papers, minimized the game of solitaire on his laptop, and rose from the desk chair, trying to appear nonchalant and not desperate for a fifteen-year-old farm boy's love and friendship.

"Clark." Lex really wished that Clark would throw away all that flannel and denim–endearing as it was–and let Lex dress him in the finest silk, fiber that would sling tightly to Clark's muscles and give Lex enough masturbatory material for the rest of his life.

Clark shifted his gaze away from Lex and found sudden interest in his dusty boots. "Um, Lex…"

_Oh, dear God, let Clark not have remembered…_

"…Were you in my loft? Last night?"

_Shit. _Lex straightened. "Clark, you might want to sit down for this."

Clark's brow furrowed in confusion, but he sat across from Lex. _He's so trusting!_ Lex thought as he sat, studying the boy across from him.

"Lex?" Clark queried at Lex's silence.

"Clark, I was in your loft last night."

The boy's eyes widened. "Lex, _why?"_

This wasn't going to be easy, Lex knew. Confessing his love to Clark could cost him the boy's friendship forever. Lex took a deep breath, running his hands across the back of his bare scalp. "Clark, I have feelings for you."

Clark blinked, clearly puzzled. "You mean like a cousin or something?"

Lex could have assumed that Clark was unfamiliar with homosexual relationships, this being _Small_ville and everything. Sighing, Lex shook his head. "Not quite. More that I _like_ you. Like you in a way that I want to take you to movies and make out with you on a couch. I like you _that_ way, Clark."

Clark nodded, taking everything in. Lex actually crossed his fingers in hip lap, praying his confession wouldn't scare the love of his life away.

"So you just thought you'd sneak up into my loft while I was sleeping and what? _What_ Lex? You have to help me out here, I'm confused."

Lex flinched at the edge in Clark's voice. "Clark, it isn't like that –"

"Then _what_ is it like, Lex! Stalking on people might be okay in Metropolis, but in Smallville, it's creepy."

"Clark, I wasn't stalking you. I just…"

"Then what were you doing?" Clark was standing, towering over both Lex and his desk. "Lex, I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with this right now, okay? Between the _stalking_ and the _wanting_ I'm just a little… a little creeped out." Clark was out the door without another word before Lex could blink. Lex buried his head in his hands. Yup, he'd officially lost his Farm Boy.

---

Clark waited until he was good and lost in the cornfields before dropping to the ground, confusion blurring his mind. Lex _liked_ him, liked him in the way he liked Lana. Lana was a girl. Clark was a guy. Was it even okay for two guys to like each other? He suddenly recalled Luke, the old manager of the Beanery downtown, who was rumored to have liked men over women, and how he eventually left after years of ridicule. Clark was young with Luke had left, but he remembered how his father had told Clark about how it wasn't right for men to like other men, how it was a sin and against God.

But as Clark sat alone in the corn, with only the sounds of the wind around him, he realized that he did like Lex. Liked him in the way he liked Lana, maybe even more.

Maybe he was gay. After all, did straight guys stare at other boys in the locker room, fascinated by muscles and more? Did straight guys have no interest in Pete's older brother's stash of porn? Did straight guys find more interest in Lana's boyfriend than Lana herself and her low-cut shirts?

_Oh God! _Clark fell backwards into the dirt, staring up at the corn. He was gay. A gay alien. Fan_fricking_tastic.

---

"Clark, you're awfully quiet this evening. And you've barely touched your food. Are you okay, honey?" Martha's hand pushed aside his unruly bangs to feel his forehead. "You feel a little warm."

Clark shook her hand away. "I'm always warm, Mom."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed warningly. "Don't you take that tone with your mother, son."

"Sorry." Clark pushed around his food for a moment more, before asking, "Mom? Dad? May I be excused? There's something I need to do."

Martha nodded. "Sure, honey. Leave the plate, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Mom." Clark kissed Martha on the cheek before hurrying out the kitchen door, using his speed to run to the Mansion.

---

Lex wasn't sure what to expect when Enrique announced that Clark Kent was there.

He wasn't sure if Clark would come storming in, still furious at Lex for "stalking." He wasn't sure if Clark would be upset over Lex's confession. Whatever it was Lex did expect, he did not assume Clark would walk shyly into Lex's study, blushing and completely adorable.

"Clark." Lex didn't know what else to say.

"Lex, I have a lot of figuring out to do, but I spent all day thinking and I concluded that I like you. Too. I like you too."

Lex blinked. "Like me?"

Clark smiled and Lex felt his heart melt. "Yeah, y'know, not like a brother, or a cousin, or even a pen pal, but in way where we see movies and make out on couches," Clark explained, throwing Lex's words back at him. "I like you like that."

"Oh, Clark." Lex moved so he was just inches from the beautiful farm boy. "Are you sure? What about Lana?"

"I never really liked Lana. I mean I like her as a friend, but nothing more. I sorta convinced myself that I had a crush on her, so I wouldn't have to deal with…" Clark trailed off, awkwardly, staring at the ground.

Lex placed his finger under Clarks chin and pushed, looking deep into green eyes. "So you wouldn't have to deal with what, Clark?"

"So I wouldn't have to deal with liking you. Whenever I was around you, I'd just get so confused, and I'd start to feel weird, and I told myself I liked Lana so I wouldn't feel that way, but now I do, and I like it, but–"

"Clark," Lex interrupted.

"Yeah?" Clark breathed.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Y-Yeah."

Clark tasted like everything sweet and innocent, like apple pies and sunshine. He was so precious, so honest, so exceptional and Lex swore that he would never do anything to hurt Clark. Ever.

**TCB**


	3. Turbulence, Part I

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Turbulence, Part I**

By RC

**Disclaimer**: After two chapters, I still don't own them.

**A/N**: Thanks for the fantastic reviews! It's great to know you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, real life got in the way. More will be coming very soon. Promise. Ooh, and I've been working on a Clark/Zod story. PM me with your thoughts on this. Keep reviewing! -RC

**Spoilers**: AU _Leech_

_Six months later…_

Lex could have died at the look of genuine happiness in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Wow, Lex. I don't know what to say…"

Lex leaned over the picnic blanket and kissed his beautiful farmboy. "Then don't say anything."

Clark smiled, his smile like sunshine and everything sweet and pure. "Lex, I can't believe you'd do this for me. I didn't think you were listening to me when I said that I always wanted to go for a picnic."

"I listen to everything you say. Even when you think I'm not." It was true. Last week when Clark, cheeks heated in a blush admitted that he always wanted to go on a romantic picnic, Lex had been so engrossed with work that it would have appeared he wasn't listening to a word Clark said. But the truth was, Lex could barely focus when Clark was in the room. But feeling the love he felt for the boy was considered a weakness by the man who engrained such harsh vales into Lex, Lionel Luthor. So Lex pretending to be nonchalant around his farmboy, but he was really staring at the numbers on the paper before him, and counting to one hundred in Greek and Latin.

Lex was proud of the picnic he had made. Contrary to popular belief, he had learned to cook in college and was more than capable of making ham and cheese sandwiches and potato salad. Plus, all the effort in the kitchen was totally worth it to see the look of joy on Clark's face.

"Lex, thank you so much."

Lex shook his head. "It was nothing. Now please, eat!"

Clark laughed and grabbed a sandwich, crumbling up the tin foil in a little ball and tossing it into the basket. He took a bite, licking his lips to wipe away the crumbs. Lex blinked several times to stop himself from staring, and to further distract himself he grabbed a sandwich and began to eat.

It was nice for the two of them to finally have some alone time. Work at the plant was taking up most of Lex's time, and Clark was occupied with farm chores and schoolwork. Plus, Jonathan Kent had made it very clear that he didn't want his son involved with Lex in any way, so Clark had to be careful how much time he spent over at the Mansion. It was exhausting, having to please and keep secrets from so many people each day.

It was the secrets that bothered Lex. He respected Clark's privacy, and knew when to back off, but the questions in his head were never appeased by Clark's lies. They had been dating for six months already, and Clark still didn't seem to trust Lex any more than he had since day one. It was bothersome, but Lex hoped he could show Clark that he was worthy of his trust, no matter what it took.

Clark's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were okay." Clark's eyes were narrowed slightly, whether because of the sun or suspicion Lex did not know. "You were doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

Clark's mouth turned into a small, nervous smile. "That thing were you get so engrossed in your thoughts that you just seem to leave your body for a moment or something."

"Do I do that a lot?"

"Well, yeah."

Lex smiled. "Clark, let's not think about our problems right now. This afternoon is about us being together, and I don't want to ruin that."

Clark started on the second half of his sandwich. "Okay, Lex. Okay."

Eric Summers had just ruined Clark's life. And being normal sucked.

Farm chores took forever with no superspeed. Homework took longer without speed-reading. And without his accelerated metabolism, Clark was no longer as hungry as he would have been with his abilities.

And Lex was suspicious.

"Where have you been all day?" his boyfriend asked, stepping out of the car and into the cool night air.

Clark set down the fence rail he was holding with a sigh, his arms aching and unaccustomed to the pain.

"Chores," he said simply. "And homework."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Clark, I'm not sure if you remember, but we had dinner plans for tonight."

Clark's eyes widened slightly. "We did? Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with farm work, and chores, and…"

Lex laid a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark, it's okay. I understand that reality sometimes gets in the way of relationships."

Clark would have kissed Lex if his parents hadn't been so close by. "Thanks for understanding, Lex. Help me with this fence?"

Lex smirked. "You can't lift that by yourself?"

"I've been barreling hay all afternoon, I can barely life my own arms."

Lex helped him with the fence, and Clark felt that maybe being human wasn't all that bad.

After that night at the Kent farm, the next time Lex saw Clark he was in the hospital with a concussion and two broken ribs.

Lex had been called by Martha while at the plant, her panicked voice informing him that Clark had been in an accident while at school, and he had been asking for Lex for quite some time now. Lex had immediately cleared his schedule had broken at least three traffic laws on the way to the Smallville Medical Center.

"Where is Clark Kent!" he yelled at the poor receptionist. Lex Luthor was losing his control over the welfare of an innocent farmboy. _His_ innocent farmboy. Lionel would have a ball if he knew exactly how much some underage highschooler meant to his son.

"Sir, Mr. Luthor––I can only give that information to immediate family, if you could please just sit down––"

The stuttering receptionist was cut off by Martha's cry of his name. He jogged down the hospital hallway to her, and she ushered him into the already open elevator.

"Lex, thank you for coming." Martha looked tired, probably with worry for her son.

"How is Clark?" Lex was almost afraid of the answer.

"He's in some pain, but otherwise he's alright."

Lex was somewhat relieved, but he wanted to see Clark to make sure. "Where's Jonathan?"

"He had a few things to take care of on the farm. He'll be back in a few hours or so."

This was probably for the best. Jonathan tolerated Lex, but only barely. He would probably shoot Lex with his shotgun if he knew that they were dating. Lex wondered briefly if Martha knew. He figured she probably did, she wasn't stupid after all, and she must have noticed how Clark had requested Lex at his bedside, but she clearly wasn't going to say anything about it now, which gave Lex some time to think about what he was going to say. _Yes, Mrs. Kent, I am in a relationship with your son. How long? About six months now. All we do is make out and hold hands in the privacy of my home. No, I'm not sleeping with him. Not yet._

They stopped walking outside Clark's bedroom door. "I'll leave you two alone," Martha said quietly. Lex opened the door, took a deep breath, and entered.

Clark was asleep.

Lex exhaled a shaky breath, agitation and concern subsiding inside of him. Even with the bandage above one slightly swelled eyebrow, Clark still looked angelic, the angel that had pulled Lex from the murky river and had given him a second chance at life. Lex pulled a chair over to his boyfriend's bedside, his thumb ghosting over Clark's high cheekbones.

"You're so beautiful, Clark," he whispered, kissing his temple. "I hate seeing you hurt like this. I'm sorry I wasn't around to protect you, so sorry."

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Lex turned, eyes setting on furious Jonathan Kent.

"Shit," he hissed.

TCB in _Turbulence, Part II_


	4. Turbulence, Part II

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Turbulence, Part II**

By RC

**Disclaimer**: It's been like what, 4 chapters now. Do I own them? No.

**A/N**: Slash. And thanks to MondaeRose for all her support, coffee, and plot bunnies.

**Spoilers**: AU _Leech_

_Previously on _Forbidden Fruit_:_

_Clark was asleep._

_Lex exhaled a shaky breath, agitation and concern subsiding inside of him. Even with the bandage above one slightly swelled eyebrow, Clark still looked angelic, the angel that had pulled Lex from the murky river and had given him a second chance at life. Lex pulled a chair over to his boyfriend's bedside, his thumb ghosting over Clark's high cheekbones. _

"_You're so beautiful, Clark," he whispered, kissing his temple. "I hate seeing you hurt like this. I'm sorry I wasn't around to protect you, so sorry."_

"_What the hell is going on here!"_

_Lex turned, eyes setting on furious Jonathan Kent._

"_Shit," he hissed._

"Mr. Kent." Lex tried not the let his fear show. Ever since Clark had given him a second chance at life, he had tried to reach out of Jonathan Kent, trying to prove that he wasn't like his father, that he could be trusted. But if Jonathan Kent had heard everything Lex thought he had just heard then Jonathan would never trust him, and he'd lose Clark, the one person who Lex cared about more than anything.

"Luthor." Jonathan's voice with laced with barely controlled rage. "You have no right to be here. You have no right to come in here and say such…_sinful_ things to my son."

"Mr. Kent, regardless of what you think of me, we both care very deeply for Clark, and he doesn't deserve to wake up and hear us fighting."

"You have no right to decide what is right for my son!" Jonathan was really yelling now.

"Jonathan!" Lex hadn't heard Martha enter.

Jonathan turned to his wife. "Martha, I'm not going to let this spawn of the devil tell me what's best for my son."

"Jonathan, I invited him here. Clark was asking for him."

"Clark was–" Jonathan wheeled on Lex, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him with farm calloused hands. "What have you done to my son, you son of a bitch?"

"Jonathan!" Martha looked almost horrified. "Please, you'll wake Clark!"

Jonathan reluctantly let go of Lex, jerking his head towards the door. "I think we'll take this outside."

"Now, wait a second Jonathan." Martha said in a meager attempt to save Lex from the damage she knew he husband was capable of. "Let Lex explain, instead of jumping to conclusions." She paused, "Lex, what's your relationship with our son?" She took a step towards Jonathon, so they now stood shoulder to shoulder, in some sort of parent solidarity.

"We're dating, Mrs. Kent."

Martha's mouth opened to form a small 'o' and Jonathan clenched his jaw. "Outside. Now."

Lex followed Jonathan outside, glancing over his shoulder to see Martha sit in the chair Lex had previously occupied, her hands, pushing back stray locks of hair away from her son's face.

Jonathan closed the hospital door, turning to face Lex. "How long?"

Lex wondered if he should play dumb, but then decided he did not want to further aggravate Jonathan Kent. "About six months now."

Jonathan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "_Six_ months!"

Lex nodded. "I want you to know that I do care about Clark very deeply, and I respect him, and I did not push him into this relationship, and it is not my intent to do so. Look," he held up a hand, stopping Jonathan from speaking. "I know what you're going to ask me. You're going to ask me to break up with Clark."

"Yes."

Shaking his head, Lex continued, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but I can't do that, I _won't _do that, unless that's what Clark wants. But so long as he wants to be with me, we'll be together. And you're just going to have to accept that."

"I've been known to be a fairly accepting man. But this is unacceptable. We'll just have to see what Clark really thinks about this."

"Fine by me."

Jonathan nodded. "I want you to leave. Don't come near Clark or my family again until I've had a chance to talk to my son."

Lex understood Jonathan's reasoning, but he wanted to be make sure Clark was really okay. But part of gaining Jonathan's trust would include compromise, so Lex would have to settle for Clark going to see him.

"Alright." Lex stuck out his hand. "Mr. Kent."

Jonathan didn't accept the offered hand.

Lex didn't except him to.

TBC


	5. Clark's Confession

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Clark's Confession**

By RC

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: Slash. With mentions of _Leech_

Clark's world began to return to normal after the generator/kryptonite transfer of his powers. Now Smallville's resident superboy again, Clark's life fell back into it's usual routine: school, chores, and the latest meteor freak.

The only abnormality was the absence of Lex Luthor. Clark would speed home from school, excited to deliver Lex his produce, only to have his father tell him that he had delivered it already.

His father had been acting strange ever since Clark's powers had returned. Jonathan Kent seemed reluctant to talk to his son outside polite dinner table banter. Even when feeding the cows in the wee hours of the morning, Jonathan did not speak to Clark.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clark asked his mother one morning, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, staring at a plate of pancakes and bacon he felt too anxious to eat.

"Oh, honey." Martha ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, and Clark did not wriggle out of her touch. He liked his mother's caring touches. "You didn't do anything wrong! Just give your father some space. He's had something on his mind these past few weeks, something he hasn't even told me about."

Clark tried to ignore the silent treatment he was getting from his father, but soon Jonathan's silence and Lex's absence was getting the best of him. Something was going to give, and it was going to give soon if Clark had anything to say about it.

"Dad," Clark said one morning, handing his father a mug of coffee that Jonathan accepted with a grunt of thanks, "why don't you let me take the produce to Lex's today?"

"No."

Jonathan's response was sharp and cold. Clark flinched, he never heard his father speak in that tone before. Jonathan seemed to notice and sighed loudly. "Clark, I don't want you spending anymore time with Lex Luthor."

Clark felt a cold pit from in his stomach. "Fine." He grabbed his backpack and began to walk out the door. "I'll see you after school."

o-o-o-o

"Clark!"

Chloe's elbow collided with his ribs. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel pleasant either.

"Ow," Clark muttered out of habit alone, picking his head off the cafeteria table, eyes focusing on a frowning Chloe and a confused Pete. "What?"

Chloe blinked. "Clark, you like kinda… pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Pete nodded. "Yeah, man, you've barely been able to keep your head up since third period."

"I'm not feeling very well," he admitted. His head pulsed with what he assumed was a headache, and his stomach felt queasy. "I think I might go to the nurse."

"I think you should," Chloe said.

The nurse had taken one look at Clark and had promptly ordered him home. The moment Clark was a safe distance away from Smallville High; he sped over to Luthor Mansion.

o-o-o-o

Lex had been distracted after Clark's hospitalization. After the disagreement he and Jonathan Kent had, he hadn't expected his farmboy to come running to the mansion, but Lex hadn't expected to be totally excluded from his boyfriend's life. After the first week passed, Lex finally gathered the nerve to call the farm, but Jonathan Kent had answered.

"Is Clark alright?" Lex had asked.

"Clark's fine," Jonathan had snapped. "Luthor…"

"Mr. Kent, Clark was in the hospital not even a week ago. I hadn't heard from him, I was concerned."

There was silence at the other end of the line. "Luthor. I haven't talked with my son yet."

_My son_, Lex thought. _Not Clark. Of course he's feeling possessive. His only son has been dating a Luthor behind his back for the last six months. I'd be feeling possessive too. I _am_ possessive of Clark, my farmboy. _

Knowing that Clark was alright had helped appease Lex's worry, but he wouldn't truly believe until he saw Clark.

With Clark's welfare on his mind, Lex found work impossible. He couldn't' recall anything from his meetings with Lionel, and found himself nodding along with whatever Gabe Sullivan said at the plant. When not at the plant or in Metropolis, Lex was on his computer. To anyone who saw him, he was deeply engrossed in his work, but he was really playing solitaire or losing against his computer at chess. For someone with an IQ of over 140, it was sad that a machine could beat him at the game he had been playing before he could talk.

One week turned into two, two into three, and by the time a month rolled by, Lex was ready to check himself into Belle Reeve. He couldn't stop thinking about Clark, about the last time he saw Clark, in the hospital, Clark sedated and injured…

"Mr. Luthor."

Lex looked up. Enrique stood before him.

"Yes?"

Enrique cleared his throat. "Clark Kent is here to see you."

Lex was sure that his manservant was kidding him. After all this time, Clark was suddenly here to see him? He was prepared for Jonathan Kent and his shotgun to walk in, but he didn't. Lex released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as Clark walked into his office, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"Clark." Lex stood and walked toward his boyfriend, embracing him gently, trying not jostle ribs that were probably still hurting. "You're alright." Lex held Clark at an arm's length, examining him closely. His farmboy's hair had grown slightly, making Lex wish he could give him a haircut so he could always see those beautiful sea-green eyes. Lex smiled, a real smile that reached his eyes, but his joy diminished when he saw Clark's pale face.

"Are you sick?" Lex asked, wrapping an arm around Clark's waist as he led him over to the couch.

"I'm fine."

Lex looked doubtful.

Clark lowered his head. It was adorable, even if it was a gesture of discomfort. "I had a headache. The nurse sent me home early."

"You're supposed to be at school." It wasn't a question.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, but I got sent home early."

"You should be back at the farm." As much as Lex wanted to keep Clark at the mansion, the right thing to do would be to bring Clark back to the farm, where his parents could take care of him.

"No!" Clark's hand shot out, stopping Lex from moving.

"Clark?" The panic in Clark's voice was alarming. "Why don't you want to go back to the farm? Did something happen?"

"No, well, not really." Clark broke off eye contact, and stared at his hands in fascination. "Nothing happened, it's just, Dad's been acting really weird lately."

"Define 'weird.'"

Clark played with the bottom button his flannel shirt. "He hasn't been talking to me. And he started yelling when I offered to deliver your produce this morning. He hasn't allowed me to see or call you in a month, and I-I miss you. It hurts when I'm not around you, Lex. I don't want my dad keeping us apart."

"Oh, Clark." Lex drew Clark into his arms, the boy's head fitting perfectly in his neck. The poor boy had no idea about the conflict between his father and his boyfriend, he was just caught in the middle.

"For a while, I thought you just didn't want to see me anymore, but then I heard him talking to you on the phone one night, and I knew it wasn't your fault, but he started keeping me so busy I didn't have time to come by the mansion…"

"Wait." Lex cut him off. "Clark, you were in the hospital not long ago with several broken ribs. You shouldn't have been doing chores injured."

Clark tensed in his arms. "Uh…"

"Clark!" Lex pushed Clark out of his embrace, transfixed by beautiful mouth that lied to him. _There are better things for you to do with that mouth_, Lex thought to himself as he felt a frown creep up on his face. "Were you working while you were injured?"

Clark's eyes were wide. "No–yes–kinda…"

Looking back at the moment, Lex wasn't sure what had come over him. He tired to convince himself that it was an action provoked by the protectiveness he felt over Clark, but he knew it was an effort to crack the mystery that was Clark Kent.

Lex pushed Clark back against the couch, hands roughly pulling off the flannel over shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He pushed up the white t-shirt past Clark's nipples, and pressed down hard on the boy's ribcage, waiting for a cry of pain that never happened. Lex removed his hands, meeting the gaze of one very confused farmboy.

"Lex…"

"Don't." Lex held up his hand. "Not if it's another lie, Clark."

Clark swallowed, adjusting his shirts and slowly sat up. He blinked a few times, running a hard through tangled curls. "Lex, I think we need to talk."

Lex nodded. "Okay."

o-o-o-o

"You hit me."

The first words out of Clark's mouth shocked Lex out of his thoughts. They were walking Lex's property, Lex anxious to hear whatever Clark had to say, and Clark uncomfortable with the secrets he was about to reveal.

"What?" Lex asked.

"That day on the bridge. You hit me."

This was something Lex already knew. "You could have died, but you didn't."

Clark hummed his affirmation. "I'm strong. I can bench press tractors. I'm also fast. And I can see through things. Except lead."

"Mutant?" It would make sense if he was. The meteors had affected nearly everyone in Smallville.

"No." Clark scuffed his worn boot into the dirt by the Luthor pond.

"No?" Lex was surprised. "If you're not a mutant, then what planet are you from?"

"I don't know, but it's certainly not from around here." Clark's voice was small.

Lex was about to say that he was kidding, but when he looking into Clark's eyes, he saw that the boy wasn't.

"You're an alien?"

Clark nodded.

In a way, Lex always knew. As a child, he used to wonder if more than rocks came down with the meteors that had cost him his hair and his father's love. Nine years later, he was standing beside the gift that he rocks had brought down with them. A beautiful, pastoral, innocent boy that had captured Lex's heart and soul.

"Lex," Clark began, not daring to look into the billionaire's eyes. "Please don't hate me. I'm still me! Nothing's changed except now you know. Lex, please say something. Anything…please."

Lex didn't say a word. A hand reached up and tangled into Clark's hair, drawing the boy's head down into a fierce, possessive kiss. Clark struggled for only a moment, out of shock more than anything, but Lex's hold was strong, and Clark let Lex take control.

The need for oxygen forced Lex to separate himself from Clark, who looked dazed. "I don't hate you, Clark," Lex said. "Quite the contrary, actually. You're…incredible."

"I'm an alien." Clark looked confused as to how Lex would still want him. "A freak. I'm the one responsible for the meteors, for Lana's parents dying, for you losing your hair."

"Not your fault." Lex allowed one of his hands to card through the boy's tangled tresses.

"I'm an alien," Clark said again.

"No." Lex pressed a gentle kiss on Clark's lips. "Clark, you're the most human person I know."

TBC


	6. Enter Batman

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Enter Batman**

By RC

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out. It's been a hectic summer. So here's chapter five. And readers who add me to their subscriptions and review, you guys are amazing! XOXO RC

_Chapter 5_

"Where were you?"

Clark stopped walking, one foot on the bottom stair, the other on the floor, his face twisting into a grimace. "Dad…"

"Where were you, Clark?" Jonathan Kent's tone was harsh, making his son cringe. "The school called to tell us you'd been sent home, but you never came, and that was hours ago!"

"Clark." His mother's voice now. "It's nearly midnight. Where have you been?"

After telling Lex all his secrets, and Lex's response being a passionate kiss, Clark had spent the remainder of the evening at the Luthor Mansion, his headache receding as he and Lex talked about what they'd missed over the month they'd been apart with Lex asking questions about Clark's abilities every now and then.

"Can you fly?" Lex had asked, drinking out of that strange blue bottled water.

"I can float," Clark had responded, sipping from the root beer Lex had handed him. "Maybe one day."

When Lex had checked the clock it was hours past Clark's curfew.

"Let me drive you home," Lex had said, reaching for his car keys.

"I can run faster than you can drive." With a kiss, Clark had sped off, leaving Lex behind him, amazed. Clark really should have known that his parents would have been waiting for him, but his elation from seeing Lex disbanded any common sense. Clark place both his feet on the ground, turning to face his parents, stomach knotting as he noted their angry and concerned faces.

"I was at Lex's," he admitted after a pause, knowing his mother would see through whatever lie he could tell.

"Oh, Clark," Mather sighed as Jonathan's voice bellowed, "Luthor!"

Clark unconsciously took a step backwards. "Dad, I'm not going to let you keep me from seeing Lex!"

Jonathan's hands latched onto Clark's shoulders. Clark looked away, unable to meet the disappointment and fury he was on his father's face.

"Look at me when I talk to you, Clark Jerome Kent!"

Clark nervously met Jonathan's gaze. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you insist on befriending a Luthor!"

"I'm gay."

Martha lowered her head sadly. Jonathan's jaw dropped open, loosening his grasp on Clark, allowing the boy to back away.

"So it's true then," Jonathan muttered. "You and Luthor–"

"We're dating. Have been for months. Dad, he's been nothing but supportive of me and my secrets-"

"What?" It was Martha who had spoken as Jonathan's rage had cost him the ability to coherently formulate words. "Clark, please tell me you didn't tell Lex about your abilities."

"It's my secret to tell, Mom."

Jonathan vehemently shook his head. "You cannot trust the Luthors, Clark! How many times do your mother and I have to tell you that!"

"Lex isn't his father!" Clark couldn't stop his voice from rising. "I trust him, Dad, I always have. Lex has done nothing but try to prove himself and be a friend to me, and you can't see past the name!"

Jonathan let out a bitter laugh. "Clark, Lex Luthor is taking advantage of you. You're nothing more than a quick and easy fuck to him."

"Jonathan!" Martha let a gasp. "Don't talk like that!"

"It's true, Martha! Lex-"

"_Stop!"_ Clark blinked back tears. "Dad, we haven't – Lex hasn't -"

"Get out."

"What?" Clark wasn't sure he heard Jonathan correctly. Had he just told him to…

"Get out." Jonathan angrily pointed toward the door. "I can't look at you right now."

Clark didn't give his parents another glance before he was out the door and gone into the night.

o-o-o-o

Clark wasn't sure how he ended up at Lex's. He didn't really remember much, just leaving the farm in a blur, trying hard not to cry at his father's rejection, and then roughly being shaken awake on Lex's doorstep.

"Lex?" he asked hopefully.

A deep, strange voice answered him. "Not quite."

Clark opened his eyes, and was surprised to see a stranger. A stranger who took Clark's breath away. He looked about Lex's age, maybe a few years older. His hair was dark, darker than Clark's own, and his eyes a beautiful Hope Diamond blue. As he helped Clark to his feet, Clark was amazed to find that the man was taller than he was.

"Who are you?" Clark asked, as the man knocked on the door.

"Bruce Wayne."

**A/N: **Sorry this is so short! I've had this on my computer for a while and figured I should post it before I forget about it. So here it is. More to come soon (really this time!) Reviews welcome.


	7. Amends and Questions

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Amends and Questions**

By RC

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks again for reviews and story subscriptions. It's so awesome to look at the traffic and realize that 248 read this story in one day. So thanks. And sorry updates are taking so long; school is getting in the way of things.

_Chapter 6_

"Clark!"

Clark felt himself pushed from Bruce's warm chest and into Lex's firm and protective embrace.

"What is he doing here?" Clark heard Lex ask the curious stranger. "And for that matter, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I had something urgent to talk to you about."

Lex snorted, fingers lightly carding through Clark's hair, smoothing out knots. "A phone call would have sufficed."

"I was in Metropolis, figured I'd tell you in person." Bruce's voice was low, almost like a growl. Clark shivered and Lex held him tighter.

"Listen, Bruce, you can tell me whatever it was that is so urgent tomorrow. Enrique will show you to your room, and…"

Clark could have sworn he heard Bruce laugh. "Go take care of your precious farmboy, Lex. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Clark let Lex lead him up the stairs, the older man's hands gentle and guiding on his back. "How do you know him?" he asked his lover quietly when he thought Bruce was out of earshot.

"Old friend," was Lex's curt reply. Clark assumed they reached Lex's bedroom when Lex helped him out of his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. "What happened?"

Clark squeezed his eyes shut. Lex's hand was hot against his bare shoulder. "I told my parents," he said after a while.

Lex's hand caressed his face. "Oh, Clark."

"I told them everything. I told them that you knew my secrets."

Lex's voice was bitter as he said, "You're father couldn't stand that I was in on everything?"

"Not exactly." Clark pushed himself into a sitting position, Lex's hand falling from his face. "He was mad when I told him that you knew, madder than I've ever seen him, but he kicked me out when I told him I was gay and that we were together."

Clark blinked back tears and let Lex embrace him tightly. "I'm sorry to be bugging you this late, but I didn't know where else to go…"

Lex pushed Clark back an arm's length, cupping the boy's chin with one hand, forcing him to make eye contact. "Clark, I meant it when I said you were always welcome here. I care about you more than I have ever cared for anyone, Clark. Please don't ever feel that you're a burden to me. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need too." _And let me deal with Jonathan Kent_, Lex thought.

Clark nodded. "I – thank you, Lex."

The billionaire smiled, and gently pressed his lips against Clark's. "Take off your pants, love."

"What?" Clark asked, feeling slightly panicked. He wasn't ready for this!

Lex laughed, a beautiful sound Clark wished he heard more often. "You need sleep, angel. And sleeping in jeans won't be too comfortable."

"Oh." Clark internally cursed himself for having his mind in the gutter. He removed his jeans, and was suddenly very conscious of fact that he was naked except for a pair of blue boxers. Lex didn't seem to care at all. He carefully folded Clark's flannel shirt and jeans, while Clark pulled back the covers and snuggled into Lex's bed. Lex affectionately brushed Clark's hair off his face, and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, farmboy," he muttered, his fingers stroking Clark's temple. Overcome with sleepy feelings, Clark closed his eyes, mumbling a tired, "Love you, Lex," before drifting off into sleep.

o-o-o-o

Lex watched Clark sleep for the second time, overcome with the love he felt for the young farmboy. He brushed his thumb over Clark's sleep-slack lips and left the room, ready to deal with Jonathan Kent before dealing with the ever-troublesome Bruce Wayne.

He was pretty sure that the Kent's wouldn't appreciate company at three in the morning, but knowing Martha, she was probably awake and worrying for her son's welfare while her husband did God-knows-what to calm his anger.

The lights in the Kent farmhouse were indeed on. Lex stepped out of the car and into the cool spring air. Peering inside the window, Lex saw Martha Kent sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in front of her. Rapping his knuckles lightly against the doorframe got Martha's attention, and she hurried to open the door for him.

"Lex!" He was surprised when Martha pulled him into a hug. "Clark's with you, isn't he? Please tell me he's alright."

Lex respected Martha enough not to lie to her. She reminded him so much of his own mother. "Clark's…pretty upset," he started, saddened when Martha's eyes glistened with tears. "He's asleep now, but he seemed in shock earlier. Whatever Mr. Kent said really hurt him. Where is you're husband anyway?"

"I don't know. He took the truck and went off somewhere. But he didn't really mean anything he said, he just doesn't like you or your father."

Lex took a second to regard Martha. "But you like me."

"I like you because you make Clark happy. All I want for my son is for him to be happy, I don't care who he's happy with."

Lex was happy that at least one of Clark's parents was on his side. "And you're okay with Clark being gay? Even if it means you'll never have grandchildren?"

"As much as I want grandchildren to spoil, my son's happiness comes before my own."

Martha Kent was truly a remarkable woman. "Thank you for being so supportive of us, Mrs. Kent."

Martha smiled. "It's Martha, Lex, please."

"Martha." It was nice to call the most important woman in Clark's life by her first name. "I should get back to the mansion, check on Clark."

"Before you go, Lex, take this." He handed him a small duffle bag and Clark's backpack. "I figured you'd be by so I packed this. I think it's a good idea if Clark stays with you until Jonathan gets used to the idea of Clark dating you."

"Good thinking." Lex took the bags from Martha, and smiled at her. "I'll take good care of Clark, Martha."

"I know you will," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Lex."

o-o-o-o

Clark awoke with the feeling that he wasn't alone. He kept his eyes shut, stomach rolling with an uneasy feeling. Whoever was watching him wasn't Lex.

"I know you're awake," a deep voice said. "Your breathing changed."

Clark rolled over, irritated. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm trying to get back to sleep?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm in your room?"

"Not really, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce."

Clark rubbed his eyes, sitting up with a scowl. "Okay, Bruce. Why are you here?" _And where is Lex?_

"Lex talks about you all the time." Bruce stepped out of the shadows and sat on the edge of Clark's bed. "The way he talks about you…it doesn't do you justice. You're…"

Clark pulled his knees to his chest, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"…so innocent, so young. How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen."

"So young," Bruce said again, his voice filled with quiet intensity. "Lex likes to protect the innocent, it's what keeps him grounded. You must fulfill all his needs."

"Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce, Clark. Call me Bruce."

"Bruce, I don't know what you're implying, but…" Clark shuddered as Bruce rested his hand on Clark's knee.

"Lex loves you," Bruce said, his voice a harsh whisper. "And he'd do anything to protect you. But how far would he go to protect you from me?"

TBC


	8. Finale of Part I

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Finale of Part I**

By RC

**A/N**: I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME MONTHS TO UPDATE AND NOW I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER, BUT KNOW THAT I ACTUALLY WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY THIS SUMMER!

O~o~o~O

Clark's eyes widened. "What do you want?"

Bruce's grip on his leg tightened. "You fascinate me, Clark. Underneath your mild-mannered schoolboy mask, you have so much power. Power that could change the world."

Clark swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he attempted to speak with confidence. "What power, I don't have–"

Bruce laughed. "You're a horrible liar, Clark. I would have thought that Lex would have taught you better."

"Lex would never use me like that," Clark spluttered, his mouth going dry.

"Using is in Lex's blood." Bruce smirked, his ice-cold eyes piercing into Clark's gentle green. "Just like manipulation is in mine."

Clark pushed off the blanket, and stood, Bruce's hand falling away as if he knew Clark wouldn't go far. Aware of the fact he was nearly naked, he reached for his clothes, tugging on his jeans and pulling on his shirt, ignoring Bruce's glare that made him feel so dirty.

"Lex isn't his father, Mr. Wayne," Clark said, wishing his lover was there to support him.

"Yes he is," Bruce said confidently, loosening his tie. "We're all products of our fathers. Me, Lex, and even you."

Clark took a step backwards, torn between running and defending himself. Meteor mutants were something his strength would handle, but Bruce's assault of words was Lex's forte. "I'm not my father. I'll never become the bigoted, homophobic, judgmental man my father is!"

"But what about his kindness, his compassion, his valuing truth, justice, and the American way above everything? Like it or not, Clark, Jonathan Kent has already passed his legacy to you. The son becomes the father, Clark."

"No." Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark fought to contain his rage.

"Yes." Clark flinched as Bruce's hand rested on his shoulder. "But you can change, Clark. Smallville can't offer you what I can, what Gotham can."

"_Gotham!"_ Clark shook off Bruce's hand. "Are you crazy? Gotham has the highest crime stats in America!"

Bruce didn't even blink. "I'm aware."

"Gotham relies on the protection of the Batman!"

"Oh, Clark. Who do you think I am?"

"You–" Clark frowned. "Batman–?"

Bruce nodded. "I'm not stupid, Clark. I listen to everything Lex says about you, and I've known him for a long time, and I knew there had to be something more to you for Lex to love you the way he does. But he can't offer you what I can. He'll try to keep you safe here in Smallville, when your…talents could be used to save lives in a city like Gotham."

Clark sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "I don't want this."

Bruce looked at him sternly. "I don't know how you got your talents, or why they would be wasted on some farm fresh teenager, but I know that when you have a gift like you do, you have a responsibility to the world. By staying here in Smallville, you're letting real crimes, not there 'meteor accidents' Lex talks about, go unpunished. Gotham needs your powers, Clark."

"If you want them so badly, _Batman,_ why don't you just take them? I'd give them to you in a heart-beat if it meant staying with Lex."

"As much as they would benefit us both, Clark, we both know that won't work." Bruce stood up to leave. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning. You have until then to decide. And I hope for Gotham's sake, you come."

O~o~o~O

When Lex came back to the mansion, Clark was sitting on the edge of the bed, half-dressed, and looking miserable. Lex immediately dropped the duffle Martha had given him, and embraced Clark tightly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did Jonathan call? Are you alright? Talk to me, Clark."

Clark met his gaze, lashes wet with unshed tears. "Lex, can I ask you something?"

Concerned, Lex sat beside his boyfriend. "Anything, Clark, you know that."

The boy took in a deep breath. "Do you think that my abilities give me a moral responsibility to saving people?"

"I–"

"Bruce, he came here, and he _knows_, Lex! I don't know how or why, but he does, and he kept saying that I should become like a superhero or something because my abilities can save people, and right now, I'm not doing anything to help people who need it."

Lex sighed, urging Clark to lie back, and he stripped down to boxers. "Right now, you're still learning how to control your abilities, they wouldn't benefit society yet. But in the future, if you wanted to dress up in tights and a cape like Batman, you could, and I would support you. But saving people is dangerous, Clark, and I'd worry every second of the day that'd you get hurt, and I'd keep you attached to my hip until you could properly defend yourself out on the streets, but I'd support you, angel. And I always will."

Clark pulled Lex into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Lex."

For the first time, Lex felt more than just a physical and sexual attraction to someone. Clark was handsome, yes, but it was his innocence and purity, and goddamn earnestness that Lex was really attracted to. Hell, if this wasn't love, Lex didn't know what was.

"I love you too, Clark."

Clark smiled at the words, but Bruce had already planted the seeds of doubt. Jonathan Kent didn't want anyone to exploit his son, and Martha and Lex just wanted Clark safe and happy. The local police could stop supernatural and petty crimes in Smallville, but in a city like Gotham, his powers could really be used to protect people. Clark laid beside Lex until the sun began to rise. Kissing his lover's lips one last time, Clark snuck out of bed, grabbing the duffle Lex had discarded on the floor, and made his way out of the Luthor Mansion.

O~o~o~O

Bruce rarely allowed himself to smile, but seeing Lex's precious farmboy make his way outside at dawn did the trick.

"You were right," Clark admitted, although the hesitancy and reluctance were visible in his features. "Gotham needs me more than Smallville."

"Good. Hop in the car. We catch the first plane out of Metropolis."

Clark nodded, casting a long look back at the Mansion. "I'll take care of you, Clark," Bruce assured. "Come on. You can call your parents and Lex when we're at the Manor."

Clark slid into the backseat, knowing instantly that leaving Lex was a decision he would regret. He pushed his boyfriend from his mind, looking out the window as Bruce sped away, watching his hometown disappear in this distance.

_Goodbye Lex_, Clark thought sadly, willing himself not to cry. _I love you_.

O~o~o~O

_Lex,_

_I couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce said last night, and even though I love you more than anything, he had a point. He could train me, make me into the hero that the world needs, and with him, I could really make a difference. I'm so sorry, Lex, but please understand why I had to do this._

_I love you,_

_Clark Kent_

After reading Clark's note, Lex poured himself a glass of scotch and reminded himself why he never let anyone in before. The ones you love always hurt you the most.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
